cuando Cae la Noche
by GioLopez18
Summary: Cuando el frio y distante Sesshomaru consigue algo que proteger, no se detendrá ante nada hasta verlo sano y salvo.


Para una mejor experiencia leyendo la historia, les sugiero escuchar moondust de jaymes Young.

Capítulo Único

Sesshomaru sabe que cada vez que la luna sale, ella estará esperando por él, también sabe lo difícil que se ha vuelto verse, lo molesto que le resulta ocultar su aroma y lo que la distancia provoca en ella.

A fin de cuentas, el tiene el mismo sentimiento cada vez que tiene que marcharse.

Tampoco le ha pasado desapercibido lo extremadamente difícil que se ha vuelto el separarse de ella últimamente. Es como si le arrebataran una parte de su esencia. Podía sentir como su bestia luchaba contra él, como rasguñaba las paredes de su conciencia, con tal de no verla irse a los brazos de otro.

Yako daría cualquier cosa para no verla irse noche tras noche, para no perderla.

Y es finalmente una de esas noches que Sesshomaru se rinde, y admite que ya no puede estar separado de ella. Decide, que apenas llegue, la llevara con él a su palacio y le dará el lugar que le corresponde.

Pero hubo algo que frustro los planes del Lord. Ella, su cálida y dulce compañera nunca llego. Y Sesshomaru sintió por primera vez lo que era el temor.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de sentir su aroma, busco su aura, incluso busco su poder. Y no consiguió nada. Como última opción, la llamo por medio de su marca, y nuevamente el resultado fue nada. Lo único que podía sentir era un silencio y una pesada oscuridad. Pero ni rastro de ella.

Fue ahí cuando decidió buscar el olor de aquellos que la acompañaban. Los detecto a varios kilómetros de allí, y con su rapidez sobrehumana, volo en su esfera hasta dar con ella.

A metros de donde sabia que ella estaba, percibió el olor metalizado de la sangre, de su sangre. Y eso fue lo único que le basto para que, en tan solo segundos, estuviera justo a su lado.

Pero lo que vio, hizo que todo su ser se descontrolara.

Su compañera estaba tirada en un charco de su misma sangre, atravesada con una espada. Dicha espada no era otra si no aquella que en más de una ocasión la había protegido. Y aquel que la había puesto en su estomago no era nadie más que su medio hermano. Inuyasha.

El mismo que la miraba con desprecio mientras se desangraba y que ahora lo observaba con un infinito odio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ataco al bastardo de su padre. Quería vengarse, quería matarlo, descuartizarlo y hacerle pagar cada gota de sangre que su compañera estaba derramando.

Minutos después, cuando se encontraba a punto de matarlo, pudo escuchar lo único en el universo que lo haría detenerse. Era ella, la voz de su compañera, la voz de su Kagome.

En ese pequeño segundo de distracción, Inuyasha aprovecho su oportunidad y escapo. Sesshomaru sabía que sería inútil ir tras él. Al menos no cuando la vida de Kagome corría peligro.

Rápidamente corrió a su lado, y observo el terror en los ojos de sus amigos mientras la envolvía en su estola y alzaba vuelo con ella. Mientras se alejaba del lugar con lo más importante para él en sus brazos, escucho las débiles palabras de Inuyasha.

"quizás ella viva, pero su bastardo no lo hará"

Dichas palabras dejaron estático a Sesshomaru, quien demasiado preocupado por llegar a tiempo a su palacio, no se había percatado del débil pulso de youki dentro de su pareja.

Con más prisa que antes, Sesshomaru acelero su vuelo hasta que observo las luces del majestuoso palacio del Oeste. Kagome no solo moría en sus brazos, con ella moría su cachorro, su heredero, su sangre.

Cuando finalmente llego al palacio, se dirigió directamente a sus habitaciones, y con su aura llamo a sus sanadores. Cuando estos llegaron, no dijeron absolutamente nada. Solo se acercaron, tomaron a Kagome y trataron de salvarla.

* * *

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos ya había pasado casi una semana. Una semana en la que Sesshomaru se negó a moverse de su lado, y en la que el demonio se la paso escuchando el pulso de su compañera, y el de su cachorro.

Milagrosamente al cachorro no le había pasado absolutamente nada, y de alguna manera, había sido gracias a él que Kagome había sobrevivido. Aparentemente el cachorro no tenia deseo alguno de dejar morir a su madre, pues fue su energía la que la mantuvo viva hasta que Sesshomaru llego.

Cuando Kagome estuvo lo suficientemente bien como para hablar, lo que paso casi un mes después del ataque, explico todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Conto que cuando se disponía a dejar el campamento para encontrarse con él, Inuyasha la intercepto y le pregunto a donde iba. Cuando ella se excuso diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, el Hanyou le dijo que ya lo sabía todo.

Le dijo como en un momento de debilidad, ella había dejado escapar un poco de su aroma, y que no fue nada difícil identificar su olor en ella. Le dijo que sabía que estaba embarazada y que ese cachorro no debía nacer.

Fue allí cuando el ataque comenzó, y por más que sus amigos intentaron detenerlo, no pudieron hacerlo. Kagome también conto la ironía con la que Inuyasha se burlo de que su hijo sería un bastardo, que él nunca lo reconocería y que ella había caído muy bajo como para entregarse a él.

También comento que su hijo seria un hanyou y que lo único que recibiría de mi seria desprecio. Luego de eso, Inuyasha le dijo que la ayudaría a librarse de ese sufrimiento y fue cuando, sin siquiera dudarlo, clavo a colmillo de acero en su vientre, con el fin de exterminar la vida de ambos.

Mientras Sesshomaru escuchaba las palabras de la sacerdotisa, su sangre hervía de rabia y Yako luchaba por salir de su prisión, para calmar a su compañera y decirle que él la protegería, y aprovechar y matar al hanyou.

Aunque Sesshomaru solo le permitió la primera.

* * *

La noticia de que el gran Lord del Oeste tenía una compañera se esparció como pólvora por los cuatro puntos cardinales. Aunque fue el excesivo secretismo que rodeaba a la misteriosa hembra lo que llamo la atención de todos.

El Lord se negaba a revelar la identidad de su compañera, y todo aquel que se acercara al Oeste, terminaba sufriendo una terrible muerte a manos de su ejército.

La intriga creció aun más cuando la imperturbable Inu Kimi, madre de Sesshomaru y antigua señora del Oeste, fue en busca de respuestas al palacio de su hijo, y que al momento de salir, la hembra se encontraba aun más evasiva que de costumbre.

Dentro de las paredes del palacio, un estoico Sesshomaru observaba a su muy embarazada pareja mientras conversaba con una muy extraña y alegre Inu Kimi. Ignoraba olímpicamente las palabras de ambas hembras y se concentraba solo en los latidos del corazón de Kagome y del cachorro.

Sesshomaru sabía que Inuyasha seguía suelto, que Naraku seguía jodiéndole la vida a todo aquel que se pasara frente a él, que la batalla final se acercaba y que por más que el deseara evitarlo, Kagome debía estar en ella.

Pero si había algo que Sesshomaru sabia con aun más certeza, era que en medio de la guerra entre el bien y el mal en la que estaban, su cachorro sería el primer blanco después de Kagome. a fin de cuentas, era su heredero y el de la Shikon No Miko, y Naraku no sería el único en querer poner fin a su vida.

Aunque eso no importaba, el defendería a su familia de quien sea que se atreviera a amenazarlos. Su mejor general cuidaba todo el día de Kagome y a pesar de que su pareja encontrara esto sumamente irritante, Sesshomaru no planeaba cambiarlo. De todas formas, cuando cae la noche, el y su bestia encontraba mil y una forma de reivindicarse con ella.

* * *

Sé que probablemente quieran matarme por no actualizar La Hija de los Dioses, pero las cosas no han marchado nada bien y mi inspiración a caído al subsuelo.

Esta historia vino a en un momento bastante difícil en mi vida y quise compartirla con ustedes. Esto no significa que estoy abandonando mis historias, porque no es así. Solo necesito algo de tiempo y les agradecería su apoyo y comprensión.

Les quiere un mundo, GioLopez18.


End file.
